<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Week by Wise_old_ravenclaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709477">One Week</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wise_old_ravenclaw/pseuds/Wise_old_ravenclaw'>Wise_old_ravenclaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bickering, Flirting, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Lots of sexual tension, M/M, No Smut, Sexual Tension, Solangelo cuteness, With NO smut, all the sexual tension, because I don't write smut, kissing bet, solangelo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wise_old_ravenclaw/pseuds/Wise_old_ravenclaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico hadn't meant for it to happen, really. Now he was stuck in a bet with Will and he was sure it wouldn't go right. Things for him never did.</p><p>Will makes a deal with Nico. Sexual tension ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo &amp; Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nico hadn't meant for it to happen, really. Now he was stuck in a bet with Will and he knew it couldn't go right. Things with him never did.</p><p>Will makes a deal with Nico. Sexual tension ensues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nico hadn’t meant for it to happen, really. Him and Will were walking along the strawberry field, and Will was being annoying as ever.</p><p>“Come on Nico, just say it!” Will showed that stupid, beautiful grin of his and Nico rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Say what?” he said, pretending not to know. Will’s hand brushed his as they walked side by side, and Nico felt his cheeks heat slightly. <em>So stupid</em>, he thought, putting his hands in the pockets of his black jeans.</p><p>“Admit that I finally beat you on Mythomagic!”</p><p>“For the last time, William, you didn’t beat me, you cheated,” Nico said, glancing at the blond boy, who was still smiling. Always smiling. Always happy. So different from Nico, so utterly annoying sometimes, yet Nico couldn’t even spend one damn day away from him.</p><p>Ever since Will had taken care of Nico in the infirmary, they’d become inseparable. It was curious, a son of the God of Light, and a son of the God of Death, always side by side. Somehow it worked. Will had come to see him, even when he didn’t have to. He’d tried to understand what Nico had been through, even if Nico hadn’t made it easy. Will had made Nico laugh when no one else could. And now he was getting under his skin like no one else too.</p><p>“Denial, Nicholas, you’re in denial. It’s the first stage.” Will sing-sang, stopping to look directly at Nico.</p><p>“I’m about to get to the anger stage if you don’t shut up.” Nico sing-sang mockingly, stopping too. He knew Will was just teasing him, because his eyes were warm and not sharp like the few times they’d had an actual argument, but he couldn’t help how he got on his nerves.</p><p>“You’re always in that stage, Nico.”</p><p>“Are you always this annoying?”</p><p>“You like it.” Will smirked, stepping closer, his striking blue eyes boring into Nico’s dark ones.</p><p>“Do not.”</p><p>“Do too.”</p><p>“I wonder why I put up with you sometimes.” Nico said, rolling his eyes and unconsciously inching closer to Will’s body.</p><p>“Because you like me so much and you can’t get enough of me?” Will guessed, and Nico snorted. That was most definitely it… he didn’t say it out loud of course, but it was, and it was funny how Will could say it as a joke when Nico felt the truth of that statement so strongly.</p><p>“Oh, shut up for once Solace,” their faces were close, and Nico could feel the typical warmth of Will’s body all around him, as his brain began shutting down.</p><p>All he could think about was how frustrating it was to be this near Will and not do anything about it. How frustrating it was to look at his mesmerizing blue eyes and his sun kissed skin, his soft blond hair and those lips, <em>Gods, those lips</em>, every day and having to live with the burning feeling of want in him. He also thought about how immensely irritating it was to see Will’s smug expression as he continued to bicker.</p><p>“I won’t shut up until you admit that I-” Will’s speech was cut short by Nico’s lips crashing onto his. <em>Fucking finally, </em>Will thought, smiling as Nico kissed him for the first time, bringing one of his hands to Nico’s cheek and the other to card through his hair.</p><p>Nico was angry, Will could tell by the way his hands were griping Will’s shirt, like he’d been crossed between punching him or kissing him and had decided on the latter last minute.</p><p>Will thought it was the hottest thing ever.</p><p>Just as Nico was slowly drawing back, Will surged forward to capture his lips again, deepening the kiss when he felt Nico’s hands unclench from his shirt.</p><p>Unfortunately, soon enough Nico came back to his senses and quickly pushed Will away, flushed cheeks and messy hair from Will’s grip on it. Correction: <em>that</em> was the hottest thing ever.</p><p>“What was that for?” Will’s voice was lower than usual, a hint of a smile still etched onto his face.</p><p>“Just… to shut you up, obviously.” Nico looked anywhere but at Will. He hadn’t meant to kiss him, they were just so close, and he was so mad and it seemed like the right thing to do at the time. It <em>felt</em> right too, and he had yet to process how Will had grabbed his face and smiled onto the kiss. Had Nico not been trying to explain himself, he would have been on cloud nine.</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“What do you mean <em>Nope</em>?”</p><p>“I mean, you couldn’t think of anything else to do?”</p><p>“No, your stupid face blinds my otherwise perfectly functional judgement.”</p><p>“I think my stupid face makes you want to kiss me, di Angelo.”</p><p>“You’re so infuriating Will, you know that? And don’t look so smug, it won’t happen again.”</p><p>“Oh, so you’re telling me you don’t want to kiss me right now?”</p><p>“That’s exactly what I’m saying. Not now, not ever again.” he wanted to scream for Will to kiss him silly, but Nico’s pride was getting the best of him, and he hated how stubborn he was.</p><p>Will, on the other hand, didn’t seem to be backing down either. “Okay… let’s make a bet then, if you’re so sure of yourself. This week I’ll try to make you kiss me and you’ll try to make me kiss you. Whoever gives in first loses.”</p><p>Nico hesitated. He knew he was playing with fire; this was a dangerous game. He could barely get through their hands brushing, let alone a flirty Will trying to get Nico to kiss him, it was both his worst nightmare and biggest daydream.</p><p>“Why would I do that? What’s in it for me?” Nico finally said, trying to sound nonchalant and uninterested.</p><p>“Well, if you get me to kiss those pretty lips of yours-” Nico blushed, Will smiled sheepishly and continued, “I’ll do all of your chores at Camp for the next week. Same happens to you if I make you kiss me. Come on, di Angelo, do we have a deal?”</p><p>Will extended his hand, waiting for Nico to seal it. When Nico looked at his face, he saw mischief, hope and something else all at once, and he knew he was a goner… He shook Will’s warm hand firmly, “Deal.”</p><p>A smirk grew on Will’s face as they shook hands and he pulled Nico against him, leaning down to whisper in his ear, “Get ready to lose, Angel.”</p><p>Nico’s whole body shuddered when he felt Will’s breath on his ear and their bodies so close again. As he saw Will’s form walk away from him, probably looking smug and all proud of himself, Nico decided he would not lose.</p><p>
  <em>Two can play at this game.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Are you guys ready for this? Cause I'm not.</p><p>Be warned that I'm not good at finishing fics. I'm pretty sure I'll finish this one tho, I have a lot of ideas for where I want this to go.</p><p>Hopefully you guys want me to continue! Leave a comment or kudos or something to let me know! Constructive criticism is always welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys!<br/>Sorry for the late update, I've been sick for the past few days so I wasn't really in the mood for writing.<br/>Hopefully you like this chapter, which is twice as big as the first one.<br/>Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started off simple on the first day.</p>
<p>Nico was having his usual sword practice with some other campers. Ares kids, tough to beat. Will was watching from afar, and Nico could just feel his gaze from all the way to where he was standing. The feeling of the boy’s stare gave Nico a new strength to fight his opponents, and if he tried to look as hot as he could while doing so, well, no one had to know.</p>
<p>The fight eventually came to an end, rendering him sweaty and panting. He was catching his breath when he saw Will walking towards the arena, ready to aid whoever got hurt.</p>
<p>Just as he reached him, he stopped and lowered his head to look directly into Nico’s eyes. “Are you okay?” he asked first, always making sure everyone was alright. Nico simply nodded, distracted by the weird look on Will’s eyes “You looked so fucking hot.” he said bluntly.</p>
<p>Nico was breathing heavily, and not just because he’d been fighting two campers at once… no. It was the fact that Will Solace, sweet, kind and pure Will, was now an inch away from his face, looking at him like he wanted to devour him.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” he asked, smirking up at him in an effort to sound confident, although his heart was beating terrifyingly fast, “What are you going to do about it?”</p>
<p>Will gave him a tense smile, “Nice try, Nico, but I’m disappointed you’d think it would be so easy.”</p>
<p>This time it was Nico who walked away, feeling proud that his attempts to look good were a success, although he was sweaty and felt anything but hot at that exact moment.</p>
<p>Lunch time was pretty uneventful, and Nico was grateful that although they had this strange bet going on, they could still talk and joke around as they normally would. They would pick on each other, Nico would bug Will about not eating with his siblings at their table, Will would worry that Nico wasn’t eating enough, all the good stuff.</p>
<p>Will’s approach to the bet was interesting, and so, <em>so</em> Will. It became a common occurrence for him to ask Nico to kiss him, out of the blue. Like when they were playing Mythomagic, and Nico won for the fourth time, Will would try a “Not fair, you should just kiss me to make up for humiliating me”, to which said boy instinctively replied with a “Shut up Will.”.</p>
<p>As for Nico’s approach, he decided not to provoke Will like he had that morning, at least for now, since he knew seeing that look on Will’s face again would make him want to give up right then and there and he just didn’t want to lose.</p>
<p>Instead, Nico was going to use what he knew about Will against him. He knew that Will really liked when Nico, known for being all serious and intimidating with just about everyone, acted soft and vulnerable around him. He liked to take care of Nico, he specifically liked when Nico asked Will to take care of him, which rarely ever happened. Nico guessed it was because of Will’s caring nature, the boy just wanted to make everyone feel good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--//--//--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the second day, Nico woke up feeling anxiety coursing through every bone on his body and instantly knew the day would go to shit. He was used to it by now, after going through Tartarus, Nico had been experiencing days like this for no apparent reason, reliving the moments and the pain he so fervently tried to forget.</p>
<p>Although he knew how hard it was, Nico was still determined not to let that ruin his day completely, so he decided to ignore it and think about other things… his sister Hazel, maybe he could contact her and chat about what she was up to, or maybe he could hang out with Jason and listen to whatever entertaining crap he wanted to share, but Nico’s mind naturally wandered to the one person who made him feel like all of the suffering could go away.</p>
<p>He decided to try acting differently with Will, to test if his first tactic would work. He got clingy, taking any excuse to touch Will, at any given time. Will noticed it of course, when Nico would cling to his arm as they were walking together to do their morning chores, or card his hands through his blond curls when they were having their first break of the day, which resulted in Will closing his eyes and leaning into Nico’s touch.</p>
<p>At lunch, he sat impossibly close to him, their sides pressing from shoulder to knee.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Will looked at him, one of his eyebrows raised in question.</p>
<p>“What?” Nico looked up at him innocently, or as innocently as he could.</p>
<p>“I can’t really move or eat if you sit this close,” he let a smile cross his features, before continuing, “Not that I’m opposed to it, cause it’s possibly the cutest thing I’ve ever seen, but can we do this later?”</p>
<p>Nico pouted but reluctantly moved away, rolling his eyes at Will and cursing under his breath at his failed attempt.</p>
<p>All throughout the day, Nico felt like he was watching himself from afar, like he was not on his own body, but Will’s touch and soothing voice helped ground him to reality, even if he didn’t know he was doing it.</p>
<p>Which is why, as soon as they were done with boring classes and exhausting training or healing sessions, Nico headed to the infirmary. He was done for the day, his muscles were sore, he couldn’t formulate an articulate sentence for the life of him and the whole day had been hell as he’d imagined, filled with memories he’d tried to suppress or lock on the back of his mind for very long. Putting those thoughts aside, he kept walking, but instead of going to his cabin, where he could sleep or rest, he went to Will, as he always did.</p>
<p>Nico wasn’t about to scratch his first tactic, he knew it had potential, he just had to do something bigger, other than sitting close to Will or grabbing his arm, so he decided to go with whatever came to mind when he saw him.</p>
<p>Will was standing at one of the infirmary rooms, his back facing Nico. <em>Perfect</em>, the raven-haired boy thought and marched in. As soon as he reached him, and before Will even had time to turn around or process Nico’s presence, he wrapped his arms around the taller boy, pressing his forehead to Will’s back and all but melting into his warm body.</p>
<p>He felt Will tense under his arms, relaxing as soon as he figured out who it was, “Hey,” he said in the most incredibly soft tone Nico had ever had the pleasure of hearing. He thought about Will’s duality; how he could make Nico want to squeal like a little child but could also make him want to beg for Will to push him up against a wall. </p>
<p>“Hey” Nico responded, his voice muffled by Will’s Camp Half-Blood shirt.</p>
<p>“Tough day?” Will asked and Nico nodded. “Alright, I’m turning around now,” He warned before turning to face Nico and wrapping his own arms around him. “So, what’s wrong, sunshine?”</p>
<p>“Don’t want to talk about it.” now that Nico was in Will’s protection bubble hug, he just wanted to enjoy it, and talking about his anxiety would ruin things.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Okay, but-”</p>
<p>“Will.”</p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll shut up.” he said, throwing his hands up in surrender before wrapping them around Nico’s body again.</p>
<p>They stayed like that for a while, Nico’s face now buried on Will’s neck as they gently swayed back and forth on the otherwise empty room. After some time, Nico realized what else he’d been here for, their stupid bet.</p>
<p>Determined to get something good out of a generally awful day, Nico brought his face up to look at the other boy, “Will…” he said quietly.</p>
<p>Will probably knew what Nico was trying to do, since he refused to look back, “Yeah?” he answered just as quietly.</p>
<p>“Look at me,” Nico brought his hand up to the side of Will’s face, guiding it to look down at him. Will’s eyes immediately darted to Nico’s lips before he looked at him. To help his case, Nico pressed their foreheads together, seeing Will close his eyes before doing the same. “I just wanted to say thank you, for taking care of me even when I’m a pain.” he tilted his head slightly, and if either of them just stretched their necks, the bet would be over.</p>
<p>“Nico,” Will said, his tone a warning that Nico should stop whatever he was doing. But he didn’t stop, of course he didn’t, not when he could feel Will’s breath slightly hitting his face and his hands gripping Nico’s waist tighter, making him feel dizzy.</p>
<p>“And-”</p>
<p>“Stop.”</p>
<p>“And, I really need you to kiss me right now, Will.” he was on his tiptoes now, feeling like any moment Will would just give in. His mind was reeling, and he just had one more card up his sleeve, just one word that would certainly do the job and make Will close the rest of the distance between them, crowning Nico the winner.</p>
<p>But before he could do or say anything-</p>
<p>“Will? Are you still here?” they heard somebody, probably one of Will’s brothers, shout from somewhere near the room they were in.</p>
<p>Both boys were startled, and Nico felt like someone had just thrown a bucket of cold water at him. “<em>Fuck</em>” he growled in frustration, pressing his forehead to Will’s shoulder. He was about ready to shadow travel whoever that was to next week.</p>
<p>Will’s hands unclenched from his waist and Nico heard him curse under his breath before answering “Yeah, you can go ahead, I’ll be out in a second!” and how dare he sound like calm and collected Will Solace when he looked like hot and bothered Will Solace.</p>
<p>After being sure they were alone again, Will turned to look at Nico and something in his eyes made it clear that he was holding back and that if he really tried, he’d win the bet in a heartbeat. Nico felt himself shudder with anticipation for the moment Will decided not to hold back anymore.</p>
<p>Nico couldn’t look away but the intensity of it all was overwhelming, so he cleared his throat and said whatever came to mind “Almost had you there.” <em>Great, Nico, real smooth</em>.</p>
<p>Will seemed to be shaken back to reality by that and his usual soft smile took its rightful place on his lips “Yeah. And you’re welcome, by the way.”</p>
<p>“For what?”</p>
<p>“Taking care of you, even when you’re a pain.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--//--//--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nico wasn’t hungry after that. He was frustrated and tired and his anxiety was creeping back again now that he wasn’t busy, so instead of going to dinner, he went to his cabin to rest.</p>
<p>He wasn’t going to sleep, he swore to himself he wasn’t. On days like these Nico always avoided sleep like the plague, because he knew what would happen. But still, as he lay on his bed, his muscles giving out, his eyelids getting heavier, it was hard not to give in and close his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thing about dreams is that there’s a blur between reality and what’s going on inside your head while you’re asleep, so sometimes your brain can slip an element of reality into a dream. That was why, when Nico felt a painful grasp on his shoulders and a harsh deep voice yelling something he couldn’t decipher, he immediately assumed it was a part of the agonizing nightmare he’d been having for what seemed like eternity. A ghost of his experience in Tartarus.</p>
<p>“Nico! Please, just wake up!”</p>
<p>“No! Stop! Let me go!” he trashed and clawed and tried to get away and the voice kept yelling at him until eventually the blur started to fade and reality started to seep in.</p>
<p>It wasn’t a painful grasp, it was gentle hands with a soft grip, and it wasn’t yelling or a harsh voice, it was an undemanding but firm tone. It wasn’t Tartarus, it was Will.</p>
<p>“Will?” his voice was weak and even to his own ears he sounded broken. His head hurt and he was trembling like a leaf but even though he could begin to see Will’s blond curls and blue eyes and his worried expression, Nico was still panicking, because it all just felt so real, and Will’s hands were cold and he couldn’t breathe and there were tears running down his cheeks.</p>
<p>“I’m here now, Nico. It’s okay, I’ve got you.”</p>
<p>“I can’t –”</p>
<p>“Yes, you can. Come on, breathe with me,” Will took his hands and started inhaling and exhaling and at first Nico couldn’t seem to focus but he could feel Will’s hands squeezing his, so he concentrated on that and then on Will’s breathing, trying to mimic it to the best of his abilities. After a few tries he could finally do it, and all that was left was the quiet crying and the slight shaking.</p>
<p>“There you go, you’re okay. Shhh- you’re safe.” he felt Will move him to a sitting position for a few moments so he could sit behind Nico and then bring him back down to rest against his chest.</p>
<p>Will let him have a moment while stroking his hair and massaging his scalp patiently and, after some time, Nico finally found his voice again “I’m sorry,” he muttered, feeling a mix of embarrassment and guilt for making Will see him like that.</p>
<p>“Don’t apologize for something you can’t control.” Will answered without missing a beat and it sounded so genuine Nico couldn’t help his small smile. “When you didn’t show up for dinner, I got worried and I just wanted to see if you were alright, but then when I came in you were talking and moving and it seemed like you were in <em>pain</em>. I’m just glad I came over.”</p>
<p>“Me too,” Nico answered sincerely, “It really felt like I was back in T-” he couldn’t say it, but Will just nodded in understanding, “- you know, and I couldn’t get out. It’s like even though I’m not there anymore, I’ll never completely escape it.”</p>
<p>Nico closed his eyes when he felt Will press his lips to his temple in a kiss that made him smile “I’m sorry you have to go through that.”</p>
<p>“I’ll manage,” he said, and Will nodded again, squeezing him against his chest, “You know you just lost, right?” Nico reminded him.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“The bet, don’t think I didn’t notice your sneaky little kiss.”</p>
<p>“You ungrateful little bastard, I was just trying to comfort you!”</p>
<p>“Yeah sure, Will.”</p>
<p>“Besides, it wasn’t on the lips, so it doesn’t count.”</p>
<p>“Okay, okay. So just on the lips.”</p>
<p>“Just on the lips.” Will confirmed, and Nico grabbed one of his hands, kissing it again and again until he could feel the warmth of Will’s smile above him, even though he couldn’t see it.</p>
<p><em>Just on the lips </em>would change a lot of stuff, Nico was sure.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So? What did you think?<br/>I feel like my writing skills are a bit rusty since I haven't written in some time, but let me know what you thought about it!<br/>Kudos and comments are appreciated, so is constructive criticism!<br/>See you soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>